


Tiny Pink Tea Cups

by Jox22



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU ?, Family, Family Dinners, First Meetings, Other, Pre season one, Tea Parties, Unexpected Guest, friends - Freeform, three year olds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jox22/pseuds/Jox22
Summary: Lucifer was frowning into the tiny pink cup when Chloe came back. “Are you ok?”He tilted the cup forward “This is empty right?”Or Lucifer is not prepared to meet a much younger Trixie.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Tiny Pink Tea Cups

  
Chloe used the back of her hand to brush a wayward strand of hair away from her face as she read through the recipe again, satisfied she moved to check on the potatoes and as she’s adjusting the temperature the silence in the house suddenly catches her attention, silence and a three year old were not copacetic. 

She wipes her hands on a paper towel and steppes out of the kitchen nook just as her wayward daughter wobbled out of the hall carrying her chair. She put it down with a big huff, scowled at it, then moved it around to drag it forward into the living room, leaving two drag marks as she went. Once there she paused, distracted by Doc Mcstuffins helping a race car with a broken wheel on the tv. 

“Monkey what are you-” Chloe petered off as Lucifer trailed after her carrying the kid sized folding table and the three other chairs, usually left in her room. He paused and looked at her well Trixie was distracted. Chloe had to bite back a laugh and reordered her smile at his shell shocked look.

“We're to have a tea party.” He explained blankly, flinching slightly as Trixie dialed back in and ran past him with a little patt to his leg. 

“Comon Lucfer! Hurry our guests are riving soon.” Trixie was too adorable with just a slight lisp, Chloe was in no hurry to correct her pronunciations, much to Lucifer's dismay. 

“It's pronounced Lucifer. And it's Arriving, child.” Lucifer's usual snark was slightly subdued as he called out over his shoulder, proceeding to arrange the table and chairs with a resigned sigh. 

“Tha's what I said.” Trixie hollered back.

As he stood over the tiny table Chloe could see a frown form on his face, his jaw dropped and he literally pointed and counted the chairs out loud. “Wait! What guests! You don't have more of them do you?” 

He shot a horrified look at Chloe, eyeing her apron as if she would squat and pop out a few kids just to spite him. 

Trixie sprinted out of the hallway with a number of stuffies overflowing from her arms. “Lucfer help! We need a carriage ride to the party ours broked down.” She collapsed to her knees with a distressed air. 

Lucifer, the poor fool, actually jumped forward while pulling out a little brown book. Curious Chloe mused. “Where does one even get a carriage? Were they not out of fashion by the 1900s?” 

Trixie giggled; she was of course utterly delighted by his response. She abandoned the guests and ran to the few cloth toy bins Chloe and Dan had for her in the living room. She took one and dumped the contents into another bin and spun around proud. “Here's one. The horsies are nice too.” 

Lucifer wandered over clearly confused. When he was close enough she latched on to a hand, much to his dismay, and guided him to hold the handle of the bin. She then moved to the other side of the bin and pulled it forward slightly, watching Lucifer closely. “See. Drive it to get the guests now.” 

Trixie, pleased that Lucifer was set up, ran over to the guests collapsing again. “Hurry Lucfer are feets are tired from the long walk!” 

At this point Chloe had both hands over her mouth to cover the wide smile. Lucifer didn't release the handle, he didn't dare after what happened earlier, the spawn was quite devious. He was bent double but he looked over and shot Chloe a dark pleading look. Chloe shook her head and ducked into the kitchen, she could at least not laugh at him where he could see. 

She could hear his shuffling steps and he started across the living room. “Wait watch out for the croc-diles in the swap!” Trixie warned. 

“Oh for bloody-” 

Chloe managed to get his name out in a warning, effective even if her voice was filled with mirth. 

“And they call me evil.” He commented towards the kitchen. “I'm glad to see my suffering amuses you, and to think I came over to check on your well being!” 

“Lucfer are you fighting the swamp witch?” Trixie asked.

“Well I can't account for the swamp but yes I would say witch is apt description.” He muttered darkly. 

“Oh no! we have to get to the party, here use this sword.” 

Chloe briefly considered letting him off the hook but she eyed the flowers he had shown up with and smirked, content to leave him where he was, he did bring this on himself. Besides Trixie was pleased, she had been disappointed when Dan had called to say goodnight, as he wouldn’t be home before bedtime. 

She started coating the chicken and listened with half an ear as her daughter directed Lucifer in playing pretend. She was enthusiastic and pleased to help him when he seemed to not understand anything, which was a lot, his utter confusion came across in his soft answers. He didn't exactly pander to Trixie either, arguing back on some matters and inadvertently spurring the imaginative girl on when he had clearly meant to derail her. 

Trixie: 5, Lucifer: 0

~~~~~

Lucifer had shown up unexpectedly. He was propped against the railing outside the apartment when she opened her door, he was clearly posed with a salacious grin and expected a much different night. 

She had only met Lucifer a few weeks ago and the last few times they spoke he was determined to seduce her. She wasn't entirely surprised at this move, how he got her address was another situation but the seduction not so much. 

She had run into him again today during a canvas. He was getting a suit tailored in the shop she had been sent to and had ended up helping her question the close-lipped owner, getting him to hand over receipts for the day in question without having to dance around for a warrant. It made things easier for her and the Detective she was attached to as an aid well she worked toward her own badge. 

He had talked her into going to a nearby bodega for a quick coffee, to celebrate his usefulness, only for them to be interrupted by an attempted robbery.

They had stopped for her to doctor her cup and Lucifer had scoffed idly as he leaned against the counter. ‘Are you really that stupid?’ Chloe had been about to snap back at him, she'd seen him pour the contents of a flask into his cup, so how can he question her choice of sweetener for Christ sake! but by the time she had turned Lucifer was pushing her to the floor, as a bullet headed right into his chest. 

The poncy little git, as Lucifer would later say, was just a kid, maybe fifteen and trying too hard. Who robs a bodega in broad daylight with a cop car just down the street, with the owner of said car in the bodega, in the fashion district no less. Idiot, Lucifer again but Chloe agreed. 

He had stormed right past them but at Lucifer's voice he had spun around in surprise and the gun had gone off accidentally. The kid dropped the gun immediately, cursing and scrambling to leave but Lucifer had literally collared him shaking him like a small dog. Once Chloe had picked herself back up she had taken over and called it in.

Lucifer's coffee had exploded, the only casualty at the time when all was said and done. Curiously enough she was damn sure that the bullet had killed the coffee and continued right into his chest, but between Lucifer shoving her and her getting back up to secure the suspect amid panicked patrons she hadn't been able to verify anything. Lucifer walking around just fine helped to settle her worry at the time. Another officer had questioned him and reported no injury other than his ruined suit jacket, he had laughed as Lucifer had complained and wanted it notated down, it was Burberry after all! Chloe had not been able to examine it herself so she was still working out exactly how that had happened. 

~~~~~

She ignored his none to subtle proposition, it was the best course of action with him. The man was infuriating and had rejoinders for his rejoinders, she'd stump him one of these days. She had thanked him for checking in but he really did not need to stay, really he should go. He had ignored her and waltzed right in anyway. 

“Really darling are you well?” She dodged his offer of a kiss, he had leaned back not expecting the rebuff with a confused little frown before grinning. “Tease.” 

“Lucifer, I told you I was married.” She explained with only a touch of exasperation, ok maybe a lot.

He raised an eyebrow, stopping his sweep of the messy living room, which did put a look of unease on his face. He eyed her again and she helpfully flashed her wedding band with a smile and teasing wiggle of her fingers. 

She usually wore it on a chain at work so she was momentarily pleased to have stumped him only for him to change gears with frustrating ease. “Well a Devil's threesome it is then, lucky for you both, you get the actual Devil. Though I will warn you, you both may have to call off work.” She had flushed, out of anger, at his salacious look. 

She would have tossed him out, she had grabbed his arm and maneuvered him back to the door, so close to enforcing a goodbye, if Trixie hadn't come out of her room to investigate. Lucifer's eyes had popped so suddenly she had spun around looking for danger only to see her little girl.

Trixie with a princess gown tossed over purple and neon green pajamas had studied him across the room, narrowing her eyes as Lucifer had backed up. “Gah! you’ve spawned!” His voice was filled with such apprehension, nay fear, Chloe had laughed, at first. 

Trixie had taken her laughter as a good sign and skipped forward with a wide grin to give the new stranger a big hug hello. She and Dan were still working on the stranger talk, but as Lucifer was in the house and Mommy was happy then it must be ok by her reasoning. 

She proceeded to question him, ignoring his obvious discomfort, with ignorance - not malicious intent, mostly. 

“Whoare you? Are you here for dinner? Can you stay and play? Are those flowers? Are they for Mommy? What's in this? Sparkle juice! Mommy lets me have sparkle juice for the party for the baby! How come your dressed is fancy? Are you having a baby?”

Lucifer was watching her like she was a previously unknown wild animal. He wasn't completely wrong, she was three after all. He would try to answer a question only for her to move on to the next, her expressions shifting with her mood so very mercurial. Curious, inquisitive, intrigued, excited, Lucifer was having a hard time keeping up. 

Chloe helpfully interjected as Trixie gave Lucifer's belly a good poke. Lucifer did not giggle like her father did, but he did shiver and try to appease her daughter with the wine, like an offering, Trixie was highly amused. Chloe had to snatch it from him, quickly explaining to a disappointed Trixie that this was not like the cider at the baby shower, and no, boys did not have babies. 

“Oooh are you a Prince then? I'm a Princess see.” Trixie had twirled in the pink puff dress and beamed up at him. Lucifer meanwhile was stunned, the flowers, his only defense left, stayed clutched tightly to his chest from when she had hugged his legs. 

“My names Beatrice but Mommy calls me Trixie. What's your name.” Trixie swished side to side, waiting.

“I, Trixie?” He shot a look to Chloe as she shut the door with a resigned eye roll. 

“No. That's my name, what's yours.” Trixie scolded, hands on her hips.

“What? No. My name. Is Lucifer. Trixie's a hooker's name.” He shot back trying to gain his footing. 

Chloe elbowed him and snatched the flowers away, if only to keep him from looking like a damsel in distress, she raised an eyebrow in threat when he protested. 

“Lucfer? like the Devil?” Trixie paused in thought. Lucifer had fidgeted under her scrutiny, straightening his jacket as she squinted up at him.

“Where's your tail?” She dodged around him. Chloe did not laugh as his offended face crumpled in a yelp at her sudden movement, he spun to keep her in his sight and edged close to Chloe. 

“And your horns? And your?” She waved her hand around in a suggestive fashion and Lucifer leaned forward with an awkward laugh to halt her movement, then quickly snatched his hands back wiping them on his slacks. 

“Pitchfork?” He supplied managing an offended air over her laughter. “Yes, well all that tripe is nothing more than mendacious slanderings.” Trixie had looked to Chloe who had been looking at him with a sad curiosity, this was a definite change from the lecherous rogue he presented. Who the heck was afraid of kids. 

She shook her head. “Really she's three. Use small words or be ready to explain and I warn you, if you get into the w.h.y questions you're on your own.” He frowned at her as she squatted down to Trixie.

“He means that the Devil with horns and a tail is not real babe.” He grinded at her. “You believe me then.” She ignored him. 

“Grandma says the Devil is naughty. Are you?” Trixie insisted.

“Well I wouldn't say no to...Oooff" Chloe reached up poking him hard enough to make him catch his breath. “She's three!” 

“No spa...child.” He side stepped away from Chloe, she wasn't safe “I am not naughty. Though I am the devil, I am not evil. I help to punish evil.” 

“Lucifer.” Chloe warned. 

“Three or thirty officer it makes no difference. I-do-not-lie.” Chloe thought it best not to argue with his obvious contradicting statements.

“Lucifer helped Mommy today at work.” Chloe further explained. 

“Trixie's eyes had lit up and she had dashed away only to hurry back with a police badge on a plastic necklace and a little baton. She hit it on her palm a few times and pointed it at Lucifer.

Chloe stood with her exit and could only put her head in her hands and cursed Dan on her return. 

“So you're the Devil but not bad like the stories, and you don't lie and you helped Mommy. And you're nice and bring flowers.” She walked back and forth as she questioned him.

She had been late in their switch off at the daycare and by the time she got to the station to meet Dan there, she had found her girl with that fool Malcolm who had let her watch her dad and his partner doing an integration. His partner is an old hat and this was his style, his usual tools a pad and pencil. Trixie stopped and pointed the baton. “Are you a prince?” She demanded. 

“That is one of my titles, though inexact as I was never officially appointed by my father as such.” Trixie had put her hands on her hips with an expectant frown. “Yes?” He capitulated.

“Ok.” Trixie had darted forward with a sly grin and hugged him again, he seemed to meet whatever logic she was judging him by.

His shock and utter uncertainty as he regarded the three year old in a princess dress, who was more than happy to have a new friend, was too much so Chloe had teased him fully expecting him to bow out but if he didn't she would get to know a bit more about this eccentric man who was determined to be around her. 

“Would you like to stay.” She scowled at his immediate grin. “For dinner. Dan, my husband.” She stressed. “Is running late and I could use some help.” 

She turned away and he had followed with a wary look to Trixie, not wanting to be left alone with her, not that it did him any good. 

Trixie had squealed happily and grabbed his hand following Chloe into the kitchen. He had pulled away but with her grip he had simply lifted her into the air, to her utter joy. This prompted her to ask for a repeat as she clamped onto his wrist with both hands. 

He had looked to Chloe first and back to Trixie. “No I certainly will not.” He managed to sound somewhat firm. Trixie had looked down disappointed and Chloe had to bite her lip as he looked to her again for assistance.

Trixie looked back up with a wobbly lip. “What's this? what's happening?” She made a sniffling noise and squinted her eyes, she hasn't managed to completely land the act, not for lack of trying on her grandmother's part. She's three and it's obvious she’s faking but Lucifer doesn't know that.

“Don't do that. Really this sniveling act will not work on me. You are wasting your time.” Lucifer straightened his cuffs and stuck his nose in the air looking at Trixie from the side of his eyes. Trixie tried for the hiccup breath sound and Lucifer crumpled like a cheap suite he's never owned. “Ok, ok but only twice more, if your mother allows and only if you are not crying.”

Chloe gave her approval readily. Lucifer shot her a murderous look, clearly expecting her to have stopped this whole affair. Trixie dropped the act with a squeal and Lucifer resigned to her antics and made a dozen biceps curls as she swung from his hand with glee. 

Chloe had taken pity on him after and distracted Trixie. She had Trixie help put the flowers in a vase and let her scoot it towards the center of the dinner table with Chloe holding it steady. She had caught him leaning back against the counter with a hand on his chest, which he had corrected at her amused look to smooth down his vest. 

Once she had lowered Trixie back to the floor, she had turned to spot Lucifer surveying her meal prep. He was fiddling and exchanging spices from the ones she had laid out. Chloe snatched the apron from him before he could put it on. 

“I thought you needed my help.” He complained. 

“Not with dinner. If you want to stay you can keep Trixie busy while I cook.” She offered, teased, threatened, same thing. 

It was a challenge. Lucifer had been obnoxious since she had met him and his whole Devil shtick was its own complicated bag. He was a bit of a conundrum but she liked him, for some reason. She got the feeling that he was a previous sheltered bachelor let loose into the world for the first time but there was something, under all that bluster, something authentic in his world weary view that poked out every so often, something lacking that left him reaching. 

He stared at her, the duality of both sides of him that she had seen in their brief talks flashing in his eyes. She gave him a simple smile, her friendship with a shove to the shoulder and raised her eyebrows daring him to stay. 

“Yeah Lucfer, you can come see my room and play before dinner. I have fairy lights.” Trixie had finally piped up, board with the silent conversation the adults were having. 

“I doubt that. The Sidhe magic would not work so ensconced within the city, at least not without proper warding.” Chloe raised her eyes and Trixie giggled. 

“You're funny. Come see.” Lucifer dug in his heels. 

“She's into pretending, probably easier to just let her talk, play with her, be nice...use a filter no a.d.u.l.t. jokes, even if she can't understand them, she's three.” Chloe tried to advise as Trixie tugged at him. 

“Yes, yes. Like a simple underling. I get it, small words, treats often, maybe a pat on the head." He pandered. "Ow!" 

“She's not a pet Lucifer.” Cloe reminded herself that he wasn't being an ass on purpose. 

“Isn't she.” He dodged the apron she snapped at him again. “A small being, usually non verbal, unable to care for itself. Little outfits to dress it up.” He was far enough from her to smirk at her irritation. 

“Lucfer up.” Trixie got bored waiting for him to walk and reached up. He actually looked up at her demand. 

“You really can't be this...never mind. She means for you to pick her up and carry...hold her.” Chloe adjusted at his blank look. She went as far as to mimic the motions needed. 

The man looked horrified at the notion. She would have told him off but Trixie got to him first. 

“Lucfer.” She whined up at him and tossed in the wobbly lip with her wiggling fingers, which were not claws grasping up at his chest though Lucifer was grimacing as if they were. 

“Bugger.” He whispered with a very defeated air and picked her up. He held her under her arms, hanging her straight out in front of him for a minute. She pushed her mouth out studying him then smiled with a patient sigh and reached for him very much like an octopus, all arms and legs, tongue stuck out to the side. 

Chloe tugged at his elbow to bend his arm, Trixie got a good grip on him as she got closer and pulled herself towards him with a giggle. Chloe again moved his arm so it was under her to support her weight. When Trixie had her arm around his neck, she gave a little patt to his chest for a good job. 

“Kay go this way to my room.” She pointed with expected command and a satisfied little smile as he started walking. 

He looked like a soldier off to war as they left the kitchen. 

~~~~~

Chloe put the last chicken breast to fry and finished the last of the kitchen clean up. She looked over as she set the table for dinner. Lucifer was perched on the tiny chair and holding a tiny pink cup. Trixie was in the other chair and various stuffies and dolls were pushed onto the other chairs and the couch where the table had been pushed to make more seating for the guests. He looked so flummoxed as Trixie took a sip from her own cup and chatted with the other guests, Chloe had vetoed him filling his with his flask earlier. She smiled and left them to it as she finished setting out dinner.

Lucifer had been listening as Trixie talked to the guests and would interject here and there, spinning her stories into gossip and intrigue. Surprisingly he did have a filter and kept it P.G. and whether he meant to or not, had created some lessons on meditation and problem solving. 

“Lucfer, how come you didn't drink your tea? It's made special by princess Jilly.”

"Beatrice, darling, there is nothing in this tiny cup." 

"Yes! That's sparkly lemon tea and it's really good, duh!" 

"Trix." Chloe warned, she listened for the pause that indicated she was heard. If she had been looking in the Living Room she would have seen Trixie freeze. Dan had pointed out that it was very much like the t-rex movie, Lucifer voice confirmed this.

“Why have you frozen? Is my brother here?" Trixie gave some amused answer/question but didn't acknowledge the bad manners she had been called out for. 

There was more murmured conversation but then Trixie piped back up a bit frustrated.

“You haveta drink your tea! It's made with rainbow and fairy dust, it's good, so drink it!”

“Trix don't be bossy” Chloe turned up the warning with her tone. 

“Kay Mommy...sorry Lucfer. Humm it's a tea party. You have...you drink tea, at a tea party.” She tried to explain and remember her manners, mindful her mommy was listening. 

“I suppose you are correct.” Lucifer acknowledged. 

Chloe ducked back to the table with silverware and peeked over to see him skeptically bringing the small cup to his mouth. Trixie held her own cup and was avidly watching him. 

"See look, Casey likes it." Trixie demonstrated by helping a white cow in a pink dress take a drink. 

“Well? Is it good Prince Lucfer?” Her voice held a warning that even Lucifer could pick up on. 

“Umm, well, well...yes, yes I imagine it is.” Clever devil, Chloe thought then rolled her eyes, she would not start humoring him he'd only be more impossible. 

“Bea...Lady Beatrice. Where is my biscuit? My understanding tea comes with biscuits. If I'm to be constrained into this affair, I believe this should, at least be my recompense” 

“What's a biscuit?” Trixie asked. Chloe cleared her throat pointedly to stop this line but Lucifer continued blindly ignoring her and wiggling his flask at her in a helpful gesture toward her apparent choking.

“Scones? macaroons, biscotti, wafer, fig roll? Shortbread...cookies child.” 

“Cookies!” Trixie popped up with excitement, her confusion clearing she ran to the kitchen. “Mommy! Mommy! Lucfer said we need cookies for the tea party.” Chloe shot Lucifer a dirty look, not that he understood it, he used Trixie's distraction as she ran to Chloe and took a drink from his flask. 

“Sorry monkey, no cookies right now but it is time for dinner and if you eat your vegetables you can have cookies for dessert. Go get Lucifer for dinner.” 

"Kay!" Lucifer had of course heard her but dutifully stayed seated to allow Trixie to bring him to dinner, that or he was hoping to be forgotten. 

Lucifer picked up with the more adult conversation, his quick wit and teasing manner made a reappearance. During the moments Chloe paused the adult talk to engage her daughter in conversation she would catch him studying them both with this perplexed look. She wondered again about his past, she had asked and he had given his Devil metaphor but just how badly did his family treat him to leave him so lost and discomforted by simple displays of affection or something as simple as a family dinner, what had they done to make him Identify with the root of all evil, when he was clearly not. 

He helped with the little clean up that was left after dinner while Chloe gave Trixie her cookies and a glass of milk. Trixie had brought over the tea cup and kettle and she poured him more tea as he joined them back at the table.

Lucifer made the pretend drinking motion again when Trixie watched him pointedly, he made her smile, even as he rolled his own eyes and Chloe hid her own behind her wine glass. Trixie put one of her cookies on the little pink plate and pushed it over to him. 

“Here you can have a cookie too, cause you ate your vegables.” She explained while sporting a milk stash. 

Lucifer looked at her stunned. “I can't take your dessert Beatrice.” He sat further back in his seat and crossed a leg. 

“Yes, I want to share, so it's not taking.” She explained and stood on her chair to push the little plate further across the table to him when he didn't take it. Chloe saved the milk from spilling until Trixie was sitting again, beware little elbows they never move where you expect them to. 

“I believe your mother is only giving you three cookies tonight. If you give me your dessert, you will have less.” He warned. He moved forward just a bit at this and flooded his hands above the table watching her. 

Trixie frowned as she dunked her cookie. She took a bite while thinking, humming her own little mangled tune. Lucifer tilted his head but didn't interrupt her. Chloe thought his drumming fingers were accompanying her, but she was probably just projecting after seeing him at the piano. 

“But it's ok cause you're my friend and I want you to have dessert too.” She concluded. 

Chloe obviously could have pulled out more cookies but thought the lesson was important enough to leave things be. She quietly sipped at her second glass of wine, Lucifer had poured it before she could block him. She wondered at this enigmatic man as he frowned, clearly surprised at the simple generosity. 

“Thank you Beatrice. That is very kind of you.” Lucifer took the cookie with a sad kind of reverence and even went as far as to dip it in the tea cup to make Trixie happy. They smiled at each other and her little legs swung happily under the table. 

They talked a bit more, mostly Lucifer entertaining Trixie on tea types and the different kinds of treats he's encountered. He spun a tale about tea with a queen and riding carriages, he apparently participated in an old time pistol duel to help a lad win the heart of his love. As a part of the bargain, once the couple had wed, Lucifer had been given a dozen crates of the best bourbon around, he had a few bottles tucked away still. His stories kept her entertained long enough for her food to settle and her eyes to droop. 

Chloe left Lucifer in the Livingroom to put Trixie to bed, when she came back all of Trixie's toys had been picked up and Lucifer was on the couch holding the tiny pink tea cup. 

Lucifer looked wrung out, very reminiscent of her and Dan on nights Trixie is too hyped up to sleep. Usually due to Dan ignoring her schedule and giving her too much sugar. The man just couldn't say no to her. And judging by Lucifer slump, Trixie had found another mark. 

Lucifer was frowning into the tiny pink cup when came around the sofa. “Are you ok?”

He tilted the cup forward “This is empty right?” 

Chloe snorted and Lucifer smirked self consciously. “She's very convincing.” He defended. "It's barely nine pm and I feel as if I've been on a week long bender." 

"Yeah three year-olds will do that to you." Chloe agreed. "Have you never been around kids before?"

"Well I've seen them of course but I usually keep my distance, safer that way." He shuddered and gave Chloe a smile as he stood looking around awkwardly, he fiddled with his cufflinks. "Well! I'd best be off. I do have a set tonight after all, the ladies at LUX will be missing me. Unless you'd like to reconsider, I'd be happy to keep you company?" He gave her a leer but he wasn't fully into it. 

Chloe shook her head and rolled her eyes with a little less annoyance than usual as she walked him to the front door. 

“Thank you for entertaining her. I understand it's not your usual idea of an entertaining night but she had fun, you were good with her.” Lucifer fidgeted at the complement. 

“I will not argue with you there, LUX does cater to a very different clientele. But if I'm to be honest, this wasn't as horrible as I'd imagined." Chloe regarded him easily and didn't interrupt, he gave her a soft little smile. Chloe cataloged it, she had seen a new side to him tonight. “I've neve had a home cooked meal, I believe that's the correct term? This was...quaint.” 

"Thanks, I think.” Chloe opened the door for him. “And I do appreciate you checking on me. Even if you were the one to toss me to the floor." She joked and thanked him with a quick squeeze to his arm as she passed him the jacket that had been discarded before the tea party. 

He paused and took a breath, seeming to gather his thoughts. "I've never understood the human desire to procreate. Children are horrible taxing messy burdens but yours...The little urchin is surprisingly fierce and unfailing cheerful.” 

“You're not so bad yourself Lucifer. Thank you again for tonight, for helping, really, It was nice getting to know you better.” 

“Yes and you Officer Decker, this night did not turn out as I'd imagined I admit, but I did have a good night regardless so thank you." 

He rallied, grinned and smirked at her as he stood on the threshold. "We will have to do this again. I must meet this Daniel after all." He brightened further with a devious thought. "I'll bring Mazikeen next time! Who knows, after the urchins in bed, maybe we can all make a night of it! a forgie, sandwich samplers, an O train.” he was positively glowing with possibilities. 

“What's an...Yeah, nope, nevermind, whatever it is, it's not going to happen Lucifer, good night.” Chloe glared to keep the surprised mirth he elected at bay and nudged him out the door she shut it, turning the lock with a good snap. 

“You don't know unless you try! Officer? Officer Decker?...Officer?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and shut off the living room lights as he tapped on the door.

~~~~~

The next morning Chloe was up a bit later than usual, she could hear Trixie in the kitchen with Dan and decided to say hi before her shower. She made her way to join them and just before she stepped around the wall Trixie's voice piped up. 

“Daddy, what's a hooker?”

Chloe spun around even as Dan was choking on his coffee and decided to take her shower after all. She definitely did not smile at the question, or the following whys and whats from her inquisitive girl, that had Dan stuttering. Next time she saw Lucifer she would be sure to keep the smile off her face when she told him about this, after all Trixie was only three, she furrowed her eyebrows in practice for his dressing down, best not say it that way to him though, cause yah know, phrasing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha I've been amused by this idea for a while so thought I'd share. 
> 
> I'm thinking this is a year or so after city of angels. Chloe's still an officer and working toward detective. I figure she responds to an incident at Lux, and her and Lucifer meet a bit sooner. 
> 
> Fun fact, I gave Lucifer a phone, was gonna leave it but then decided not to, so I imagine he carries a little book/ledger, probably has perfect recall but I also imagine that he keeps records regardless and this is just something tangible for him to reference. 
> 
> This is a one-shot, no plans to move forward.
> 
> Also why not...random thought. I like to check out what other works an author has done when I find a fun/good story.... : )


End file.
